Changes
by Phixxor
Summary: My first fanfiction ever. It's about my OC Dexter and his way to Camp Half-blood. The story take place a few years after Heroes of Olympus. Enjoy! :)
1. ch1 Attacked by Ray-Bans

The big scrapers threw dark shadows over New York. The setting sun painted with orange and red on clouds and sky, giving everything a last warm feeling before the sun vanished behind the horizon and the blue and grey colours turned the life full city black and quiet.

A tall teenager walked down a street in Queens, peeking over the edge of his sunglasses to make sure there wasn't anyone in the shadows. He had been running away from the police all day and wasn't in the mood to run into more cops. He ran his hand through the short and blond hair. He stopped at an abandoned train station and made sure that no one was around before he went through the smashed front doors.  
The station was dark and smelled like a mixture of piss and mould. The sound from the teenager's tattered sneakers echoed in the building. He walked across the big hallway and up a stair and entered a room that must have been a cafeteria sometime in the past.

"Guys? Are you here?" said the teenager with a raspy voice "You know that I can't see so well in the dark. Turn on the lights!"

The teenager twitched as he heard a clopping sound from somewhere in the dark. "Guys?"  
The sound faded. The teenager didn't make a movement; he suspected that something should happen. Suddenly, someone jumped on him and tried to lock his arms while someone grabbed his legs and made him fall to the concrete floor. He tried to fight back, but both his arms and legs were completely locked and he couldn't move an inch.

"Ha-ha! Got ya'!" said a bleating voice

"You lost, Dexter!" said another voice "Now you owe us two cigarettes!"

"Over my dead body!" said Dexter, the teenager, and tried to free himself "You can get your own cigs!"  
"oh, c'mon!" said the shadows and released him "you are the best!"

"I know, but you guys must learn how to take care of yourselves!" said Dexter as he got up on his feet and ran his hand through his hair. "I have to take care of myself!"

Some old lamps hanging from the ceiling sparkled and lighted up the room. The room was pretty empty, besides some broken tables and chairs and an old ragged sofa. Dexter brushed away some dirt from his worn leather jacket. He glanced at the two assailants trough his sunglasses. They were two ginger-boys around 12 years old. Both had uncombed and extremely dirty hair, big brown eyes and almost invincible eyebrows. One of them wore a too big sweater with check pattern and a pink neckerchief. The other one wore a yellow hello kitty t-shirt and a tight jeans jacket and a baseball cap that said 'I Love New York Yankees'. The weirdest with the two boys were their legs. They had, instead of normal human legs, some sort of animal legs with grey, rough fur and black hooves.

"By the way, did you get any?" asked the Yankees-lover and rubbed his hands.

"No" said Dexter and lay down on the sofa "No cigs today, Ban. The cops chased me all day"

"I'm not Ban, I'm Ray!" said the Yankees-lover and gave Dexter a sad look

"Oh, sorry Ray" said Dexter with a not-so-caring tone on his voice

"He's not Ray!" said the other one and glared at Yankees-lover "I'm Ray! He's Ban."

"No, I'm Ray!"

"No! Stop steal my name all the time!"

"It's my turn to be called Ray!"

"No, I had it first!"

Dexter sighed while he listened on Ray's and Ban's fighting about the names, waiting until they should calm down, but when they started to yell and bleat on each other instead, Dexter sat up and screamed as loud as he could. "Shut up!"  
The two twin brothers froze and looked terrified at Dexter, who stared at Ban.

"Keep your name or I'll ban you" he said and laughed "Now, you'll shut up and guard the place or something. I'm gonna sleep, and if you wake me up…!"

Dexter didn't need to end the sentence, they understood. He took off his jacket and used it as a blanket and yawned. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Ray and Ban tripping out of the room and Ban's muttering.

"I want to be Ray"


	2. Ch2 Rodeo with a fire breathing bull

Dexter woke up as he heard a big explosion. He jumped out of the sofa and ran to the stairs. He stopped and looked shocked on the hallway. It looked like someone had grabbed the house and turned it upside down. There was cracks in the floor, a bit piece of a wall had collapsed and there was fire, everywhere.

"The hell is going on?!" yelled Dexter and ran down the stair and searched for Ray and Ban. He saw them curled up together under an inverted bench. They saw him and started to wave at him. Dexter walked forward them. "What the hell are you guys doi-" he started with an upset voice, but a deafening roar cut him off. Dexter turned around and faced a big, black bull with glowing red eyes. When I say big, I don't mean a normal, burly bull. I mean enormous. It was at least four meters high. Dexter felt like a little mouse as he looked up at the bull, which made another deafening roar and swung his head. Dexter would surely been ripped to pieces if Ban didn't kick his legs and make him fall down on the floor.

"Run!" Ray Screamed.

Dexter didn't hesitate, he ran. Where? He had no clue. He ran zig and zag in the building, avoiding getting copped by the bulls horns or smashed under its hooves. Ray and Ban tried to get the Bulls attention, but it just looked at them with its glowing red eyes and continued chasing Dexter, who jumped behind a big piece of wall just as a big flame of fire flew above his head.

"Fire?" said Dexter and looked terrified at the bull "Does this thing breathe fire too? What is he gonna do next? Fly?"

Dexter ducked as a new wave of fire came towards him. The bull reached back and ran towards him with lowered horns. Dexter didn't know what to do; he had no time to run out of the way. Then something strange happened, his senses must have taken over his body, or something, because he ran towards the bulls head, jumped and landed on the bull's forehead. The bull snorted and looked confused around, wondering where Dexter went. Dexter didn't move and waited on what the bull was going to do next. Then he saw that one of the bulls eyes were not too far from Dexter foot, and he, as stupid he was, kicked the bull in the eye.

The bull let out a high-pitched roar that made Dexter's ear scream out in pain. The bull ran out of the building and roared out his pain and anger. It ran across the street towards the East River. Dexter clung to its forehead for dear life, wondering if God would let in such an idiot into heaven. He closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't feel anything. "HELP!"

The bull snatched and got him to slip and he fell to the ground. It was the longest 3 seconds in Dexter's whole life. Memories flashed in Dexter's head. There were all those memories where he had done bad things. Memories when he hurt people and himself. He wasn't better than this? A homeless orphan that hurt other people and didn't care about someone else but himself. Why didn't anyone tell him that he was bad? Why didn't anyone tell him that he should have cared more about his friends? His friends, Ray and Ban. Where were they? Did they get hurt? They fought against the giant bull and all Dexter did was to run. What a coward he was. Dexter closed his eyes as hard as he could. He felt something hitting his head.

_Yep, it's time to die,_ Dexter thought._ Bye, Ray and Ban. You were good friends; I wish I could have the chance to tell you that._

Dexter scowled. There was something that didn't feel right. The ground felt soft, like a mattress? No, it was more solid than that. It felt more like…Water! Water?

Dexter opened his eyes. Yes, it was water, but how? Did he fall into the river? He had no idea. He couldn't see anything but blurry colours. Then the water suddenly flushed away and left Dexter on the ground. How on earth did that happen?

"You okay?" said someone behind him and grabbed Dexter's shoulder, which made Dexter jump by surprise.

It was a short guy with brown curly hair and goatee. He had a big Rasta-coloured hat and an orange t-shirt saying "Camp Half-Blood", and big loose-fitting pants. Dexter met the hippie-guy's brown eyes. They were at first filled with kindness, but then they widened and he saw nothing but fear. At once, Dexter understood what was happening. He closed his eyes as hard as he could and turned his head to another direction.

"S-sorry…" he started, but got cut off by a very familiar roar.

Dexter opened his eyes and saw the bull running towards him and the hippie-guy, who sat on his knees and whined. The bull looked deep into Dexter's eyes and Dexter looked back with eyes filled with hate. The bull had hurt Dexter's friends; Ray and Ban. It had destroyed the abandoned train station that was the only place Dexter felt safe in. And, the bull had destroyed Dexter's day. If Dexter didn't die now, he would be caught by the police and put in jail. There was no way he could escape after this. Dexter could already hear the noise of the police sirens coming closer and closer. Soon, there would be hundreds of cops here and at least half of them would identify Dexter. The bull slowed down and stopped. Dexter looked surprised at the bull. Why did it stop? Why didn't it just keep running and stabbed him with its horns? His thoughts got cut off as a guy jumped towards the bull and stabbed a bronze sword into the bull, and the bull disappeared in a sparkling cloud of dust.

Dexter blinked a few times, trying to register what just happened. A random guy stabbed the bull with a sword and making it poof in a sparkling dust cloud. A random guy poked the bull with a sword and the bull poofed in a sparkling clod. A random guy made the bull poof.

Dexter groaned. He always get a bit tired after someone looked into his eyes and after one guy and a giant bull, he felt exhausted. He lay down and groaned again, almost passed out of tiredness.

"Hey, Grover!"

Dexter saw how 'The guy' walked towards the hippie-guy, who the guy called Grover, and talked with a cheerful tone, like they just met in town on a sunny summer day. The guy was pretty dirty and had some scratch-wounds in the face and on the arms. He had black wavy hair and wore same orange t-shirt as the hippie guy, telling the words "Camp Half-blood".

"Good one there, you stopped the bull so I could kill him" said the guy and clapped Grover on his shoulder "You are getting better on those reed pipes."

"It wasn't me, Percy" said Grover with a shaky voice and pointed at Dexter "It was him"

Percy looked surprised at Dexter. They locked eyes and Dexter saw how Percy's widened and filled with fear. After a few seconds Percy broke the eye contact and looked down in the ground, and then he hawked and looked up again. Dexter had never seen someone break eye contact with him before. Everyone that looked into Dexter's eyes gets shocked and scared and can't look away. It won't stop until Dexter broke the eye contact. But this Percy guy must be something special. Maybe he knows anything about it.

"That happens often?" Percy asked and looked down at Dexter, avoiding his eyes.

"Yea, every time someone's looking into my eyes…" Dexter answered and tried to sit up. Percy grabbed Dexter's arm and helped him up on his feet.

"Well, I think you should come with us" said Percy and supported him as they walked.

A policeman stopped them when they tried to leave the place. He looked familiar to Dexter. They must have run into each other before. Now the policeman didn't want Dexter to escape again.

"That guy is wanted and will be brought to court" said one of them "If you guys just hand him over, we'll let you go"

"I don't think so" said Percy and snapped his fingers under the cop's nose "He's not the one you are chasing. You have made a mistake"

The policeman nodded and walked back to the other polices. Dexter looked amazed on Percy.

"H-how did you do that?" he asked

"You will learn that at camp" Percy answered and smiled.

"What camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood" said Percy "A camp for people like us"

'People like us'? What did Percy mean? Dexter had always felt that he was different. He had always had difficulties, both before and after he became an orphan. He'd received a diagnosis of ADHD and dyslexia. And there were these eyes that caused much trouble for Dexter. 'People like us'… did Percy mean that there were other people with same problem as Dexter?

"We will explain everything for you" Percy said "but let us buy you a pair of sunglasses"


	3. Ch3 Cool, but have no style

"So, Dexter" Percy said and sipped on some sort of blue soda "How old are you?"

Dexter, Percy and Grover sat in a corner of an almost empty Burger King restaurant. Percy had bought Dexter a big hamburger with tipple cheese, bacon and much chili sauce. Dexter hadn't eaten for a long time and made Percy wait until he'd eaten up the food before he answered the question;

"Sixteen" He said and ate the last Fries

"That's pretty old. And you haven't met any other campers before?" Percy asked, but Dexter shook his head

"Another strange person, then?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean with strange" Dexter said. Percy leaned over the table and looked at Dexter's new Ray-Bans "I have two friends that's a bit strange. They have legs of a donkey instead of a human."

Grover bleat "Why do everyone think it's donkey legs?! It's _goat_ legs!"

"Same thing"

"It's a big difference!"

"Grover, Grover! Calm down."

Percy grabbed Grover's shoulders. He looked around in the café. Those few people that were there glanced at Grover, annoyed because of the clutter. Grover mimed "I'm sorry" and then started to chew on a fork.  
Percy turned towards Dexter.

"So, you have two satyr friends?" he asked "How did you meet them?"

"I found them in the city. Some bad guys 'played' with them in an alley, hit them with a baseball bat" Dexter said and chewed on the drinking straw "I got mad, so I…I knocked the bottom out of them."  
Dexter remembered that as good as it was yesterday. It was in the middle of the night. Dexter walked along an old railway. He was in a bad mood because he had failed to get neither food nor cigarettes. Then he saw three guys beating up Ray and Ban at an empty station platform. He said something like "Eyy, you ugly fishes! Why don't you guys beat something bigger? That just make you look weak" and the guys went mad and said something back that made Dexter angry. He was both hungry and had an overwhelming urge to smoke which made him very short-tempered. Without warning he attacked them and hit one of them in the face. He could still remember how the guy's nose collapsed under his fist and made an unpleasantly cracking noise. The guy screamed and was out of the contention for a while.  
Dexter had experiences of fighting from before but even if those guys were useless it was difficult for Dexter to fight them all at the same time. He avoided the first guy's fist and got hit by the other ones, and it didn't get better when the third one, the one Dexter hit on the nose, had recovered and wanted to avenge his nose.

Suddenly, Dexter heard a train and without thinking he bulled one of the guys so he fell down from the platform and hit the rail. Dexter didn't even hear the guy's scream before the train swished past and left just as fast as it came. Dexter was stunned. He walked towards the edge of the platform. The view wasn't nice. Dexter swallowed and looked at the other two. They stared at Dexter with fear in their eyes. Once the shock had subsided, one of them thwarted to scream and then began to run with the second following close behind. Dexter could never forget the feeling he had when he stood at the edge of the platform at looked down. It hunted him, made him never forgive himself of what he'd done. He still tried to persuade himself that it was an accident, but it didn't help.

It didn't bother Ray and Ban; they just got happy that Dexter saved them. They did even name themselves after Dexter's sunglasses, which didn't seem so honourable from Dexter's perspective. Ray and Ban started to follow Dexter wherever he went and it did really annoy Dexter, until he learned how to use them. He taught them everything he knew about the life on the street and soon they became useful. They did many things together, like stealing, lure the police, gang fights, trading, smoking, but Dexter had never thought them as friends, just some stupid boys who could benefit him.

Dexter sighed and shook his head to bring himself back to reality, the present. He saw Percy and Grover talk with low voices. It took time for Dexter to realise that they didn't talk in English. He didn't understand why, but he could actually understand part of them, or he thought he understood.  
Percy turned towards Dexter.

"Could you please lead us to your friends?" he said in English "We would like to meet them"

"Eehm, I actually don't know where they are now…" he said and scratched the back of his head "They may be at the train station…"

"You lead the way" said Percy and dragged Dexter out of the café.

They didn't have to walk too long when Dexter heard a really familiar voice yell his name. To be honest, Dexter hadn't been that happy as when he was them running towards him.

"Ray! Ban!" He said and grinned "You are okay!"

"Yes, we are" said Ray and Ban at the same time and hugged Dexter as they started to cry

"Hey it's okay. Guys, stop weeping. It's uncool!" Dexter tried to get them to release him, but they were surprisingly strong for their size.

"We thought you were dead!" Ray cried

"But I'm alive! Stop crying, please" Dexter said, and to his relief, they released him. "Oh, thank you."

"But-…How did you survive?" Ban said and wiped his tears

"I stopped it" Dexter said and crossed his arms. Percy glared at Dexter

"So that guy could kill it with his sword" Dexter added and made a nervous laugh. He didn't want to make Percy angry. He did kill the bull, after all, and Dexter wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"A sword?! WOW!" both Ray and Ban turned to Percy and asked many, uninteresting questions.  
Dexter snorted. Percy had become the cool guy and Dexter would from now on be a loser in Ray and Ban's eyes. What did Dexter expect? That they still would think Dexter was cooler? Of course not!  
_Curse them! They only want to hang out with cool guys so they would look cool too_, Dexter thought and gnashed. _Stupid donkey-legged gingers! My friends? Hah, let me laugh! _

"You are really cool!" said Ban to Percy who looked very confusing

"Yes yes, but he don't have style" sad Ray "Dexter has style"

"Oh, yea! You are right!" said Ban and made a nervous laugh that sounded more like a bleating goat "Dexter doesn't need a sword to be cool."

"Indeed" said Ray and crossed his arms.

Dexter looked surprised at Ray and Ban. Did they just say that Dexter was cooler?  
_I take back everything I thought,_ Dexter thought and couldn't resist to smile widely.

"Okay okay, we can talk about who's cooler later." Grover said and waving his arms "Can't we just make some things clear here and then go to camp?"

"Camp? What camp?" Ban said and picked his nose

"Have you guys ever heard of Camp Half-Blood? Camp Jupiter?" Groves asked, but Ray and Ban shook their heads. "None of them? Where do you guys come from?"

The two boys went silent for a long while before they shrugged.

"We don't know" Ray said "We have always lived on the street"

"So you guys have no idea where you come from?" Grover asked

"Do you think we are lying?" Ray asked with an annoyed tone

"No, but… It seems so confusing" Grover said and sighed. "Well, then we should take you guys to Mr.D. Can't have you running around and disorder the mist"

"Who's Mr.D?" Ray asked

"And what is mist? Can I eat it?" Ban said and patted his stomach "I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry!" Ray sighed

"It's not my fault!" Ban cried "It's my stomach!"

"Sweet pan, this guys are really annoying" Grover murmured and in between the two satyr-twins "Okay, stop fighting! Hunger is a sign that you are a satyr, but you two are stupid as ewes in the vicinity of a wide-horned ram so I wonder if you maybe are fauns. Percy, call for a taxi. I want to get these guys to camp as soon as possible."

Percy nodded and took out something that looked like a coin in the size of those cookies little girls with bandanas tied around their necks are trying to sell on the summer. The coin looked like it was made of pure gold and had a face stamped on one side and a picture of a skyscraper on the other. Dexter had never seen something like that before. Well okay, he doesn't see much, only that's in the shop windows after the store has closed. People have started to recognize him, so they call the police if he comes close to the stores.

"Oh, no no no!" Grovers bleating voice broke off Dexter thoughts. Grover started to really annoy Dexter with his complaining and bleating.

"Please not the grey sisters…" Grover said "can't we take a normal taxi?"

"Sorry, don't have enough money" Percy said "There's other stuff I have to spend money on. Annabeth, you know… It's almost time"

"Oh, that's right…" Grover said and sighed. "Okay, this time. But this will be the last!"

Percy smiled and murmured something on the strange language he and Grover had argued in and threw the coin at the ground. But instead of bounce the coin sank into the ground and disappears. Dexter heightened his eyebrows and stared at the spot where the coin had disappeared. He waited, but nothing happened. When he was just going to say something, he heard a dull rumbling sound from the ground that grew louder and louder. Was it an earth shake? Dexter could not figure it out before a big cloud of smoke went up from the ground, as if it just drove out of a tunnel underground. The smoke was shaped as a car and had a taxi sign on the roof and yellow spotlights. It took time for Dexter to realize that the smoke _was_ the car. How could a car be made of smoke? And how on earth did it drive up from the ground? Okay, he had just seen a giant fire breathing bull vanish in a cloud of dust, but a smoke car? Could you even sit in it? Wouldn't you just fall through the smoke?  
Well, it didn't seem so, because Percy had already entered the car and waved at Dexter, Ray and Ban to jump in too. Dexter hesitated, but when everyone but him sat in the car, he supposed he didn't have any choice.


End file.
